


Hakuryu's Interesting Evening

by Evilchuckles



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Humour, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai are stranded in an exhausted Jeep. Fortunately, Sanzo has a plan to pass the time.





	Hakuryu's Interesting Evening

Sometimes Hakkai thought that Sanzo had made anger into an art form. 

He certainly made it look pretty.

Hakkai watched as Sanzo smoked three cigarettes in quick succession and glared into the middle distance. Occasional muttering betrayed phrases like ‘idiot monkey,’ ‘moron kappa,’ and ‘going to make _someone_ pay for this bullshit.’ Hakkai had long since given up reminding Sanzo that they were all to blame for this situation. They had all been thoughtless and selfish and allowed Hakuryu to overtire himself and that was why they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with the aforementioned Hakuryu too exhausted to move, or even to turn back into his dragon form. 

Hakkai patted the jeep apologetically. He should never have let Hakuryu push himself so far. More than anyone, Hakkai blamed himself. Hakuryu had only done it out of love for him, or so Hakkai suspected.

Which was why Hakkai was staying with him, to comfort him, and had sent Goku and Gojyo to find something Hakuryu could eat. Mice, small birds, rice balls, anything. Which would be easier said than done out here in the wastelands. There weren’t even any trees. 

Hakkai sighed and trained his gaze on the horizon. Goku and Gojyo had disappeared over it two hours ago and there was still no sign of them. 

And night was falling.

 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Sanzo announced as they sat in the dark, shivering. They were inside Jeep now but it wasn’t providing much warmth. “They’ve probably been waylaid by stupid. Or youkai. Or both.”

“I’m sure they’re both safe,” Hakkai said through gritted teeth. He had to admit that Sanzo was wearing on his nerves. The situation was what it was. There was nothing to be gained by being angry about it.  
Even if Sanzo did look beautiful when he was angry.

In the almost pitch black, with the breeze occasionally ruffling their hair, Hakkai saw the glint of Sanzo’s eyes as he turned to him. “Something on your mind?” Sanzo asked, voice sinuous like something slithery.

“Why would you think that?” 

“You’re using the voice. The one you use when Gojyo doesn’t put a coaster on antiques. The one you use when Goku’s not done his homework.”

“I assure you that I’m quite cheerful.”

Sanzo snorted. “Bull.”

“Well,” Hakkai smiled into the dark, thinly, “I perhaps would enjoy some quiet.”

“Oh, I’m talking too much, am I?” Sanzo couldn’t seem to stop needling. 

“Yes,” Hakkai replied, more emphatically than was perhaps pleasant.

Sometimes Hakkai got very weary of the constant snark and squabbling and random shootings that came with being a member of the Ikkou. Today had started with Sanzo shooting at Gojyo for calling him Cherry Chan for the fiftieth time, and had worsened from there. Hakkai had been exhausted from peacemaking even before Hakuryu had ground to a halt. Sanzo’s hours of ranting since then had not helped. 

Suddenly Hakkai found himself wrenched to face Sanzo.

“Well, then,” Sanzo grinned, wolfishly, “Shut me up.”

Hakkai blinked stupidly for a moment. It could be hard to keep up. Being Sanzo’s lover was complicated.

“You...ah...want to have sex? Here? Now?”

Sanzo shrugged. “Nothing else to do, and it’ll warm us up.”

“But Hakuryu!” Hakkai was shocked. Doing it in Jeep? What would the little dragon make of that? Hadn’t they put him through enough recently?

Hakkai thought that Sanzo might have rolled his eyes but it was too dark to see. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he muttered, and then continued, sarcastically but louder, “Heh, dragon. If you have a problem with us fucking in here then make your point now. You’re not too tired to do that, I trust.”

They both listened for a moment. Nothing. 

“He...he might just be too tired to move,” Hakkai tried, a last desperate attempt at sanity. 

Sanzo was abruptly sat astride him, “If it was me and I didn’t want morons fucking I would somehow find the energy to bollock them. I think we can assume his blessing.”

“But, mmphh!” Hakkai was being kissed, hungrily, forcibly, and all hope of objection vanished.

He _wanted_ Sanzo, he always wanted Sanzo. Even when he would quite like to murder him. Even though Sanzo tasted of smoke and wouldn’t cuddle afterwards and had a tendency to rush it. It was   
still the best sex of Hakkai’s life. Every time.

He dug his hands into Sanzo’s clothes, searching for skin and hard nipples, hard dick. Sanzo growled and rose up on his knees so that Hakkai could drag his jeans down.

Which was how Hakkai found himself in the open, in the night, in the back seat of Jeep, with Sanzo kneeling over him. Stroking Sanzo’s cock eagerly while licking and kissing and biting at Sanzo’s chest, at any flesh he could reach. Sanzo reached out, one handed, because the other was painfully in Hakkai’s hair, and scrabbled impatiently in the bags until he found his tin of gun grease. 

Hakkai’s whole body shuddered with excitement.

“You want to...really?” he breathed.

“We’re not kids,” Sanzo informed him, shortly. “Fooling around and rubbing each other off isn’t going to cut it. Fuck me.”

Hakkai swallowed hard. 

This was madness. Goku and Gojyo could arrive back any time and this was a public road. Other travellers might pass. Plus, he still wasn’t convinced they weren’t traumatising Jeep.

But...

Hakkai thrust his fingers deep into Sanzo’s body, thanking the Kami that Sanzo preferred it with minimal prep anyway. 

Oh....oh, Sanzo was so hot and tight. So brutally lovely. Hakkai couldn’t really see him in the night, but he could feel him, hear his breaths which stuttered out into the silence, hitching whenever Hakkai hit somewhere good. 

They kissed, tongues tangling, teeth biting. 

And then Sanzo was sinking down onto Hakkai’s cock, a wild hot slide, tight beyond belief. Perfect. Hakkai groaned and wrapped one hand round Sanzo’s own erection, and another round Sanzo’s sharp hip. 

Sanzo rode him.

Rode him hard.

So hard that Hakkai lost all discretion and started practically yelling, pushing up so that, what with both their movements, he was fucking up into Sanzo as deeply as was possible, having every inch of him, relentlessly. Sanzo made a keening noise that he would pretend he hadn’t made later and mashed their mouths together again.

“Yes, yes, yes...” Hakkai heard himself crying, his voice ringing out across the countryside.

So wet, so hot, so raw and vulnerable.

He wasn’t at all sure which one of them had made themselves vulnerable.

“Come,” Sanzo hissed, “Come now.”

Hakkai obeyed. He couldn’t help obeying. He arched up and came intensely, up into Sanzo’s body, growling and moaning. Shaking.

He had hardly floated down when Sanzo’s lighter flared into life, making him blink. Sanzo thrust the burning lighter into Hakkai’s trembling hand and ordered,

“Now, watch me.”

And Hakkai watched, in awe, as Sanzo masturbated in front of him, bathed in flickering light.

With Hakkai’s dick and Hakkai’s come still inside him.

Sanzo came with a low groan, head thrown back, neck bared, splattering his chest and the back seat and those of his robes which they hadn’t bothered to remove. 

Hakkai, delirious, leaned forward and licked slowly up Sanzo’s throat, like an animal staking a claim.

Sanzo shivered.

 

Afterwards they cleaned up as best they could.

And fell asleep.

 

In the morning, having rested for twelve hours, Hakuryu found the strength to transform and eat the food Goku and Gojyo finally turned up with. While Sanzo berated them for taking so long, Hakkai took the little dragon to one side and anxiously whispered,

“Are you...er...alright?”

Which was when Hakkai discovered that dragons can smirk.


End file.
